Love & Hate: The Collection
by B.G.L.I
Summary: A bunch of one-shots gathered together. Much fluff. Some humor. Some heartbreak. InuKag SanSess SanMir KagKou and more. Lots of entertainment. Rated for mushiness! Stories for all moods. ::yay::
1. Sango & Sesshoumaru ::romance::

* * *

Love & Hate: The Collection

**Not an Enemy**

* * *

They were supposed to be enemies, yet he was kissing her with all the passion a heart can muster. She didn't particularly like the scorch of his lips, but she didn't resist when his tongue battled with her own. It was the knot coiling in her belly that kept refusal at bay.

It had been a year since her first encounter with the tai-youkai of the west. A battle had occurred, a ferocious one between blood brothers. Nobody usually lived through confrontations with this foe, but everybody had managed to that time. Her companions on the quest to kill a half-breed named Naraku, include this brother. It was during a fight with this demon when the western lord joined the fray. He made fighting look easy, though he had no allies in the particular event.

It was only when the brothers defeated Naraku together, did Inuyasha refuse to fight his only living relative. It was a heroic decision. He told his brother, Sesshoumaru, that he had nothing against him, except he took orders from a man sixty years dead. He was hit for his insolence, but Sesshoumaru left. A relationship between the two was established.

From then on, the attacks between the two were nothing more than training and tests. Sesshoumaru even seemed to enjoy the fights. Soon, his appearance became as fixed as the landscape.

Inuyasha introduced them all informally. During Sesshoumaru's stays, he'd call somebody's name for no reason. Kagome was already known. He had screamed after her enough during their previous battles. But it was Sango that kept ensnaring his attention, and one day, he chose to fight her.

It turned out to be an awkward battle. Inuyasha wasn't used to sitting on the sidelines, and Sango was out of practice. It was obvious, after a few play rounds, that Sango was a worthy opponent. She memorized Sesshoumaru's attacks and movements, and at the same time, remained unpredictable. It ended in a draw, blades against the other's throat. The sparing had taken its toll on Sango, leaving her breathless and disheveled. Even Sesshoumaru's figure seemed to slump a bit in exhaustion. Not even Inuyasha had ever managed to tire him.

From then on, Sango was included in their fights. She found herself fighting against the western tai-youkai, until he suggested she fight Inuyasha. At first she thought nothing of it, showing him no mercy, and he the same. It got heated, until Sango forgot she was supposed to be just sparing. Inuyasha's onslaughts were hard, and quite violent. It was then it clicked what was going on. She was well learned in the ways of demons. She knew she was considered part of Inuyasha's 'pack'. She also knew that dogs were territorial, and very into dominant and submissive rolls. Fighting him was challenging him for his 'dominance', in his puppy brain. He was the leader.

After swinging wildly at him, sending him jumping back, she bowed in defeat. Surprised, Inuyasha said that it wasn't fair. He wanted to win by hiself. He was no doubt winded. He panted hard, and his long silver hair was matted with sweat. Sesshoumaru immediately caught his near fatal mistake. He calmly and shockingly commented her on both the fight and her knowledge on inu-youkai. She nodded in response, quickly turning away before her blush was noticeable.

After that, the fighting intensified between the two. Inuyasha wisely sat out many of them, seeing that they were more interested in fighting each other than him. It was offending, but he did find it quite amusing most times. Sango provoked the demon lord often, and her sharp tongue always tempted him into another round of clashing and sparing, in more ways than one. Her strength and spirit surpassed that of a human. It was really hard to make himself remember that it was true.

All of it led up to the kiss they were in now. Sango had at first denied her attraction towards the eldest western lord. She did little annoying things, such as calling him demon instead of using his name. He in turn often referred to her as huntress or more commonly, slayer. When she fell from grace she was human or wench.

But at this point, neither cared about it. All focus was on the feeling threatening to drown them both. The spark and then tension was well noted. Sesshoumaru knew exactly how to 'cure' it, and was well experienced in that area. But this was the place where Sango's sheltering was put in play.

Trained as the eldest son would be, she knew the laws and art of fighting. She wasn't told about what was expected out of a woman. Out of her. Not until she noticed that more and more friends were busy with a husband and child, did she understand something was done differently for her. Not only that, no offers had been made for her hand in marriage.

It was part of the reason she'd hungered for the youkai's attention. She knew youkai valued strong, dependable, and healthy women to bare heirs. Her father often told her that if her beautiful face didn't get her suitors, her hips, would. She was told she had a mother's hips, fit to breed children. She coddled Kohaku as a son, especially when he first started his exterminator training. When he got ill, she did everything to make him comfortable. But that was not enough to satisfy a maternal urge.

Lord Sesshoumaru promised to fill that hole in her life. His kisses swore it. Whether he'd be around to help raise that child was a question she didn't want answered. She knew she'd be quite content with a bastard child. But a part of her was angry for confiding in the demon lord when he caught her crying. It was his eyes, filled with disgust that stopped the tears. He was angry that the only human he ever admired had fallen to the emotions that were mankind's greatest weakness. He even told her so, proving he could be trusted, and he cared more than he'd ever say. And when she submitted, it got her into his arms, and into is frozen heart..........

When he drew back from her she whimpered. The sound both amused and confounded him. She was, in every behavior, a demoness, an untrained bitch. All she lacked was heritage. It could easily be fixed by a combining- of- the- bloods spell. But he doubted she'd go for it.

He replaced his needy appearance with his usual emotionless facade. She glanced up at his eyes. They were always so expressfull, betraying his every secret and feeling. Where he was cold, his eyes were warm, battling with unsaid thoughts.

_"Why are you doing this?"_ she whispered up at him. He had many well rehearsed retorts to say to her, but they wouldn't come to him at the moment. Not only that, her pitiful state had turned on a protective switch in his being. But he noted that every word she spoke dripped with her morality.

_"I follow my instinct,"_ he growled turning away, but not willing to let her go. She caught his lie, and a grateful smile slipped on her tear stained face. She made a soft chuckling sound.

_"Liar,"_ she accused affectionately. He glanced down at her, letting her glimpse the intense feelings swirling in his remarkable golden orbs. She read the startling amount of longing and caring, and her hear twisted in her chest. It was proof enough that, in time, he could be taught to love her.

So in response, her hand crept up into his hair, guiding him gently back to her lips. Their next kiss was sweet, drenched with a softer side of Sesshoumaru she'd never witnessed. It was intoxicating, the unexplored part of the usually cold demon.

She pulled his arms around her waist, and then snaked hers back into his silky tresses. She was the one to break their second kiss, but she wouldn't allow him out of their embrace. With seriousness, she stared into his eyes to find he words he wouldn't say. They were there, veiled behind blatant lust. A smile tugged at the edge of her mouth.

_"I could love you, you know,"_ she whispered. He grunted a reply, but she read loud in clear.

_"And I you."_

**(End)**


	2. Kagome & Inuyasha ::death::

* * *

**Love & Hate: The Collection**

**When Death is Closer than You Know**

* * *

"They're in his forehead, Inuyasha! The jewel piece is there!" Kagome yelled sending another arrow into the horde of demons threating to overtake them. But she caught Inuyasha's nod, and thought no more on the subject.

'The reincarnation can see the shards.' Naraku thought. He could sense the worry in his hanyou foe over the human girl. It could be a weakness or strength, but he took the risk and sent one of his dispatches at her. She took out the first with a single arrow, and also did so with the second and third. But the fourth one reached her, and knocked the bow from her hand. She panicked, dodging out the way of a fist, and then a swing from Naraku's henchmen.

"Give up little wench," the monster cackled. Kagome grabbed a handful of dirt and stone.

"Oh, shut-up!" she yelled throwing a rock at it. It cackled.

"I like your spunk." It laughed grabbing her arm and lifting her off the ground. She cried out at the pain, but kept it low enough to not distract Inuyasha or the others. But as it hefted her closer to his face, a growing sense of dread filled her completely. She couldn't stop her body from freezing, or the little whimpering noises she was making. But when they were eye to eye she threw the remaining dirt and rocks directly into a blood red eye. It shrieked, dropping her and grabbing at its wound.

"Ow, that really hurt." Kagome moaned grabbing her arm. With a roar, the Naraku incarnation pulled out its gigantic, jagged sword. Kagome shrieked as she rolled out the way of it once, and the second time it caught the hem of her skirt.

"I'll teach you respect, missy." It growled pulling out a smaller sword. Kagome frantically struggled to move but she failed every time. She pulled at the sword, but it too, wouldn't budge. She burst into tears as the incarnation laughed at her. She tried to move again, this time working to get out of her skirt. "Want me that bad?" It asked with another howl of mirth. At that comment, she stopped, blushed, and discontinued that measure of escape.

"I'd die before I let you touch me," she spat. The hate in her eyes caught him off guard.

"What a temper." He said in an attempt to regain lost confidence. And then his face hardened, and was engulfed in violence. "But it can be arranged." He yelled lifting the sword over his head. He smiled at her wide-eyed doe look, almost wanting to set her free. But with another war cry it started its long journey toward her petite frame. All thoughts of independently defeating the monster deserted her as she used he last defense.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as the sword bore down on her. The golden eyed demon turned from his own battle with the hanyou Naraku only to see the sword slice through her chest. He couldn't tear his eyes from her bloodied body as it fell heavily to the ground. And then Naraku was upon him.

"What's wrong, I thought you didn't love her." He snarled at he punched him. His claws barely scratched the surface of the skin, but they too, were felt. Inuyasha landed with a thud, close enough to Kagome to grab her hand.

"Please don't be dead." He whispered. When he received no response, he pulled himself ever so closer, until he was directly above her. With a bloody claw he touched her cheek, it was still warm, but pale. He gasped, shaking her roughly, all his arrogance and pride quickly failing him. But she wouldn't respond, and he couldn't sense any life left in her.

Before he could confirm a death, he was ripped violently from her, and thrown across the way. He dropped tetsusiaga, and it landed about a foot beside him. Before Inuyasha knew it, he had changed, and was lunging at Naraku with all the hurt that was plaguing him. With nothing but pure power and brute strength, he lurched his claws at Naraku's forehead. The demon didn't see it coming until he felt the sting of defeat. Inuyasha ripped the shards from Naraku's forehead with no thought but that of killing the man that had taken Kagome from him. And even when his enemy fell, dead, Inuyasha didn't stop his onslaught. He used his claws to inflict wounds that probably could be felt in death. And not until the body could no longer be identified as hanyou Naraku, did Inuyasha stop.

"Kagome..." he whispered. Slowly, his appearance turned back into her beloved demon. The red eyes faded to the deep gold, and the hellish stripes on his face disappeared. He swayed dangerously as the seriousness of his wounds became clear. He did, however, manage to limp towards her. He stumbled and landed heavily on the ground, still squeezing at his chest, where the majority of attacks fell. He grabbed her hand, and held it gently, in his own. The pain was overwhelming, and only when the stench of his own rotten flesh reached his nose, did he remember the poison in Naraku's claws. He sighed as lethargy filled his aching limbs. He turned his head to face Kagome's.

"I'll love you in death-" he whispered, using his other claw to clutch his chest. "-as I loved you in life."

"INUYASHA!" he heard Sango and Miroku call. He remembered that while he and Kagome took on the Naraku incarnations, they worked on the lower youkais. He glanced at them, as they ran closer. They looked tired, but they were alive. Even Shippou has survived, also looking badly beaten. He grunted in approval, he had to give the pup recognition. He'd grown significantly stronger, and more devoted as the years passed. Even a knot of pity grew for him, knowing that he had no one now. No more Kagome. No more Inuyasha.

"How I wish I could have told you, my Kagome-" Inuyasha whispered lovingly stroking her hand. He was too weak to notice the warmth coming back into her once life less body. "I wish I knew you loved me. I wish that I had more time to spend with you. I never thought I'd be defeated. I always thought I'd have time to let you know. To tell you that I've decided that it is you that I desire, not Kikyou. You're not just a jewel detector-"he laughed softly, "-even if you were as useless as I told you you were, nothing would stop me for falling in love with you." He coughed violently, almost choking on the spew of blood coming forth.

"INUYASHA!" he heard his comrades call. He panicked at bit, his pride was still there, though lessened. And half dead, with confession falling from numb lips, was not something they'd ever seen of him. He pulled himself to his knees, and crawled the rest of the way towards Kagome's body. He heard Sango and Miroku stop, and Shippou's childish cry of anguish. He silently wished them to be spared of the sight. It was not everyday you lost two people you cared about. He was going to miss his pack. His friends.

Upon arriving as close as he could. He collapsed by her, and pulled her body into his arms. He smelled the blood on her, but also the light 'shampoo' she used to clean her hair. She smelled of a thousand sakura blossoms. His mother's favorite flower. The flowers that ran rampant on the headstones of his sisters.

"God I love you." He whispered directly into her ear. He smiled, he could not say it enough. He'd never be able to say it enough now. The words were out.

"And I love you." She whispered. Startled, he tried to let her go, but she stilled his fingers.

"Y-yo-you were dead!" he stuttered. He felt her smile, and that familiar tingle in his belly started anew.

"I am dead. But you wished me to hear, and I do, I did." She said, her voice losing strength.

"I'm glad." He chocked, tears spilling down his face, and onto hers. She reached for him, but suddenly his grasp on her loosened, and a sigh escaped his lips. She turned to face him, only for it to be confirmed.

_He was gone._

"I'll see you again-" She promised kissing his cheek gently. She turned towards Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. Sango and Shippou were crying, and even Miroku looked close to tears. "-and you." She said with her Kagome smile. Sango managed a sad smile of her own, holding the struggling kitsune tighter.

"We'll see you Kagome." Miroku replied. She nodded, turning her attention back at Inuyasha. She positioned herself back into his arms, back into his protective embrace. For minutes Sango did nothing but watch the rise and fall of Kagome's chest, until it did that no more.

"Sayoonara, Kagome-chan."

**End**


	3. Sango & Miroku ::romance & song fic::

**(AN: This particular short story is about Sango being a siren. Sirens were mythical creatures that had the voices and looks of a goddess. They're half human, half deity. If they have an evil bone in their body, their song will lead you to death. So, using that whole mythology thing, welcome to one shot number three. )**

* * *

**Love & Hate: The Collection**  
  
**Ready 4 Love**  
  
I glanced somewhat nervous at the growing crowd before me. I never even thought there were this many people inside Keade's village. I was confident, because I knew once I started singing, their human hearts would melt, and feel the song. I thought it was even entertaining that I had stopped calling myself one. A siren, is, part human, part divine being, some had more qualities of one parent or another. I carried more of my mother's siren heritage than my father's enchanting background. I knew that I was supposedly "above" the human race, and that kept me from feeling completely embarrassed and scared while sitting quietly on the stage.I continued to watch the quickly filling room with interest. I was supposed to singing in honor of the goddess of love, and today was Lover's Day. Many people were here with their significant other, and many of the youth sat towards the front, hoping that the great goddess would smile down at the offering of my song and grant them love. That was what I was hoping for. That was the whole goal of the song I had written to her. And then Miroku came in. With his trademark lecherous grin, and face covered in slap marks, I blushed deeply when thinking why he got them. A lech for life, Miroku was mostly good. That was the reason I liked him.I had to get into siren mode. If I didn't, then the song wouldn't work. As usual, everyone's aura flared into view, and the bright swirls of silver and black spun like a spider's web. Also, the norm, everyone's heartbeat slowed, and started to pump in sync. Closing my eyes, I felt the tie to every siren ever created, dead or alive. It was a comforting feeling, being part of a never ending cycle.But as Keade prepared the crowd with a riveting speech, I felt that tug of loneliness again. It was the day of the lovers. Celebrating the many pairs of husband and wives, courtier and courted, lover and loved. Here I was, alone. So very alone.With the shikon completed, everybody alive and well, and spirits high, Kagome and Inuyasha forgot their differences. When they finally admitted true feelings for each other, it was remarkably easier to travel with them fighting, then with them in love. It left both myself and the houshi together. That all ties into the use of the shikon. True to her word, Kagome gave Inuyasha the completed jewel, and begged him to selflessly wish. So he asked that every pure heart had one wish to be fulfilled. His was to be with Kagome, her to be with him. Miroku's was for all those whom died because of the shikon, to get a chance to redeem themselves, and make it into heaven if they missed. I haven't made mine, neither has Shippou. Kelilya asked for a mate, and now my neko-bi was missing.Love was everywhere. In the hearts, and the minds of everyone present. I spotted Inuyasha and Kagome cuddled up in one of the farther corners of the room. As they spent more time together, they spent less with their friends.  
  
"Our siren had decided to sing ye a song in honor of the day of love. Let her touch ye heart." Keade finished. Light applause followed as the kindly old women stepped from the stage and onto the floor with everyone else. Now by myself on the stage, I realized all eyes were on me. I would need something extra special to capture the hearts of everyone in the room, and I had planned one.  
  
"Close your eyes." I coaxed, my own closed tightly. When I peeked mine open, I saw they'd done it, also holding onto their significant other.  
  
_I am ready for love.  
Why are you hiding, from me.  
I'd quickly give my freedom,  
to be held in your captivity. _  
  
I then focused most of my energy on connecting my heart with everyone else's. It was a hard task, slowing one's heart down to match those of a crowd. But in a few seconds, it was done, and I pushed my own thoughts, hopes, wishes, and dreams into their minds, playing a movie that would soon be forgotten. They saw themselves with the one's they loved, while I saw Miroku hugging me in an intimate embrace, and then leave. Leave after another women. Tears sparked into my eyes. It was hard to keep the pain out my voice.  
  
_I am ready for love.  
All of the joy and the pain.  
And all the time that it takes,  
just to stay in your, good grace. _  
  
More pictures of Miroku entered my soul and song. Pictures of us during the quest for the jewel shards, as well as some during the few weeks after Naraku's defeat. The more I thought, the sweeter my song became. The sweeter the song, the greater my power. So great, I sent my 'movie' into the minds of all those who listened. Their own sweet moments and memories were replaced by mine. I felt a heavy burden lift, I felt the hearts break in sympathy for me, and I had just started.I almost chocked on my words and tears when the picture of Miroku kissing me played. I smiled sadly, falling gracefully to my knees and burying my face into my hands without breaking my song.  
  
_Lately I've been thinking,  
maybe you're not ready for me.  
Maybe you think I need to learn maturity.  
They say watch what you ask for,  
because you might receive.  
But if you ask me tomorrow._.  
  
More pictures. More tears. It was harder then every to hold my composure. Never had I given much thought to how deep my feelings for Miroku were. But I realized like the roots of the Sacred Oak Tree, they were deep, and would last for hundreds of years. I tried to push away my dreams for children and a normal life, ignoring the crowd's sympathy towards me.  
  
_I am ready for love!  
Would you please lend me your ears?  
I promise I won't complain.  
I just need you to acknowledge I am here.  
_  
I opened my eyes, allowing the tears to flow freely now. Miroku's eyes were open also, and he was staring at me. I locked eyes with him, and refused to let his go. I reached my hand out to him.  
  
_If you'd give me half a chance I'd, prove this to you.  
I will be patient, kind, faithful and true.  
To a man who loves music,  
a man who loves art.  
He respects the spirit realm,  
and speaks with his heart. _  
  
I made sure to entwine the bit about his religion to make sure he knew, without a doubt it was to him. There was no other whom would, could ever capture my heart. I didn't love him quite yet, but I am willing to let him make me do so. I am ready.  
  
_I am ready for love.  
If you'll take me in your hand.  
I will learn what you teach.  
And do the best that I can.  
_  
I stopped and stood. After a second, everybody jumped up in wild applause. I smiled slowly, bowing towards the three main sections of the room. I met each amazed pair of eyes, and love struck gaze with no fear. For they now knew my secret desire. But as my eyes scanned the crowd, I noticed that Miroku had slipped out. I felt my heart drop, because his reaction was the only one I really cared about. I searched for him, and then finally his spirit. I sent him the rest of my song, heart to heart.  
  
_I am ready for love.  
Here with the offering of.  
My voice, my eyes, my soul, my mind.  
Tell me what is enough.  
To prove I am ready, for love.  
  
_It was now up to him to do the rest.

**End**

**

* * *

**

_(A/N: These are helping to relieve some of the writer's block I'm experiencing. For at least a few more days, all stories are put on hold. I'm expecting some free time maybe on Friday, when I get back from school. Yea......school. Also, if anyone wants to see a special couple up here, I don't even care how radical, I'm up to the challenge. Practice makes perfect right? So, that's that.)_


	4. Inuyasha & Inutashio ::in the past::

* * *

**Love & Hate: The Collection**

**My Unhappy Childhood**

* * *

"Mommy? Mommy?" I begged. She still didn't wake, my heart pounded harder. I ignored her blood pooling around my feet, and the gasps of the villagers. 

I tried to forget that no life clung to her body. Her soul was seeping slowly from her, and I couldn't do anything.

Confusion settled in, while my attempt at reviving my mother became more frantic. A woman came and kneeled beside me.

"Little one," she said to me, "Little one, come away." Her hand encircled my waist, and she hoisted me in the air. My little arms were reaching towards my mom and her dead eyes. When she failed to respond, I got angry, and wanted to make her jealous. I hugged the lady close, but she still didn't rise.

"Mommy! Mommy help me, please!" I yelled. Some of the village women crowded around me. I closed my eyes tight, ready to be struck. Instead, the woman that held me leaned forward, and rested her chin atop my head.

"What are you doing Rosija?" a voice cried. She jerked away from me quickly, and I tearing, looked into her strong face.

"You've slain his family, the lord West's mistress. Has things not gone far enough? Shouldn't some type of compassion be given? Isn't it overdue?" She asked.

The villagers turned and looked at her with surprised eyes. But she continued to hold me, rocking me gently as if I were her own. I slowly felt the fear drain out of me, and I strained to hear her voice.

"He's just a child! We've taught our kids to hate his kind. Though demon runs through his veins, human does also. How can any of you be so cruel knowing you have children of your own waiting for you?" I couldn't suppress my shock when a tear hit my face.

.......a stranger shed tears for me?

Her audience was silent. Ashamed, grief-stricken faces watched me. With gently hands a man picked up my mother. At first I wished t protest, to tell him to leave her be. But the guy, with eyes so sad, carried her back into our home.

I whimpered.

"Shushh....little one please be quiet. No harm shall come to you," she said with a shy smile. She placed a chaste kiss on my cheek, and put me down.

"Get out of my way!" a voice thundered in the air. With speed quicker than the human eye, silver flashed before us all, and the kind man was thrown from our modest hut.

For a second, silence filled the clearing, and nothing but the tricking river water dared break the quiet.

And then a howl broke through. A howl that was anguished.......disturbed......and hurt. It sent shivers down my spine.

It was the cry of my father. Probably upon my mother's death, he felt their link sever. I had felt it too; however, I'd chosen not to believe it. But the more he cried, the more he howled, the faster my tears fell.

"How sad a day it's been," someone whispered in the crowd. I turned around at them, fury in my face and tiny fist clenched.

"How dare you feel sorry when you've hated us all my life!" I yelled. At my voice, more shame seemed to cross their faces. It lessened my anger enough to realize it wouldn't be wise the fight any of them. And if they felt something other than disgust for me, they couldn't be complete monsters.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha my son!" my father called to me in youkai. I rushed into the hut after sending them all a defiant glare.

When I ran inside, my regal father was on his knees, on the dirt ground. He clung to my mother, much like I had minutes before. The floor was dark, and wet with his sorrow. The sight, this remainder of a feared, strong demon lord, caused more emotion to roll through me. Probably more than a six year old should experience.

"Why now? Why now Ai, would you leave me?" he sobbed.

His silken clothes mopped up her fresh blood, and I found myself woozy with the scent.

I plopped to the ground, pulling my knees up to my chest and rocking wildly.

_'She's not dead. Stop saying she's dead!'_ I thought.

_'How can you be so blind? Look around! Think dim-wit!'_ I chided myself. I hastily wiped my eyes and stood beside father.

His prominent golden eyes seemed much more murky. His usually tan skin was pale and filmed with a thin layer of sweat.

_'Wait? Had he stopped grieving?'_ I wondered as he got up dry faced.

"Stay here son," he demanded while stepping outside.

Obediently I stayed seated.....well until I heard the worse sound in my entire life.

"Ahhhhh!" a blood curdling shriek filled the air.

I jerked to attention with a start, and was immediately outside, ready to defend my mommy at all cost. But it wasn't them that needed protection, it was the villagers that tormented me.

Father had transformed into his true form, and using natural grace and strength, he was tearing apart each person. I watched as he devoured the children that used to hold me under the river. I watched as he destroyed the woman that comforted me.

I thought it would be appropriate to be shocked, to be scared. But satisfaction washed over me. My mother was avenged. I was avenged. And father's grief would slowly disappear as the blood thirst weaned.

I watched my first massacre with a straight face. I listened to every scream of pain, I relished in the sound of each bone break. And when he was done, fangs glistening with blood, I ran up to him and hugged his paw.

He nuzzled with his nose, before giving me a gentle push back towards the place my mommy laid. I couldn't tell him I was uncomfortable. I was a big kid right? But as I walked towards her, and he bounded into the forest, a knot of dread almost suffocated me.

'Daddy......be safe,' I thought briefly while stepping over corpse after corpse. I had lost one parent. Couldn't death be satisfied?

**(End)**

* * *

_Inuyasha's childhood is a subject that I love to touch on. It's so sad and up to you to create. It really let's you explore the relationship between Inuyasha, his father and mother. I have a story I would like to post.....maybe after I finish the other two.....oh the possibilties._

_Anyway, I would love to see more stories that dip into Inuyasha's unhappy childhood. Also, are there any artists out there? Can someone illustrate some of these parts as well as some of my others? I would love to see that also!_

_B.G.L.I_


	5. Kagome, Kikyo & Inuyasha ::love&hate tr...

* * *

**Love & Hate: The Collection**

_Feelings of Betrayal_

* * *

It was a warm, sunny day. Nothing had occurred in weeks. Neither Naraku nor any jewel fragments had unearthed to shatter the unusual serenity.

Inuyasha was in an unexplainable good mood. His bright golden eyes held a sparkle that had rarely ever been seen. He snorted less. His famous 'Feh' had disappeared from his colorful vocabulary. His movements were fluid, calm, and almost graceful.

His good disposition set everybody in an excellent spirit. Much laughter and friendly banter was passed around without hesitation. Smiles were exchanged and the gloom and undeniable hell that awaited them all seemed impossible. Being alive had never been as exciting for anyone.

Until the tranquil afternoon came to a crashing halt.

When the long, drawn out shriek resounded throughout the forest, Inuyasha was immediately on edge. He sniffed the trouble and picked up _her_ scent.

Kikyo.

Without explaining why he was leaving, the hanyou bolted up from his mid-afternoon nap and was gone. A trial of debris was left behind, proving whatever he fled from or ran to, was important. And in this case, it was his beloved.

Weaving and flying, almost recklessly crashing through the trees, the gang followed. Kagome especially, because every time they fought, he got hurt. He won most of the battles, but not without half way losing his life. She would never say, but she was always concerned over him. Always thinking of him. He stayed on her mind and heart....

Until she hard the roar of the wind scar and the triumph yell of her companion. As she, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo burst into the clearing, it was to Inuyasha bending over a bleeding woman.

With loud, pain filled screams, he called her name. The blood she spilt wetting the clay of her body. She seemed to soften, and a sigh escaped her.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered raising her hand.

With the eyes of the dead, she gazed at him in wonder. Here was the man she desired. Here was the love of her pervious life.

With a feather light touch, she embraced him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her too, face still frozen in shock and fright.

Kagome watched with the saddest of smiles on her face. As tears slid silently down her cheeks, she watched. The realization that Inuyasha was beyond her reach slapped her in her beautiful face. Slowly she turned away from them, and walked back towards camp.

_He's hers again. He belongs to her once again. What a fool I am, what a fool. And to think that he was ever mine. That he could forget her and love me._

One foot before the other, she stepped away, blinded by every drop of liquid grief.

* * *

He looked up at the fading shadow of ever sweet Kagome. He felt her pain and heartbreak as if it were his own. His love and admiration for the young girl ran deep. For months they'd traveled side by side. For weeks he tried desperately to deny the fact she'd somehow become important in his life. Her tears annoyed him at times, true, as well as her confusing behavior. He wanted her, not only to look like Kikyo, but to act like her too...

Well until he finally understood that he was dealing with the ying and yang of one soul. On was long dead, taken away pre-maturely. The other lived. Beautiful, bright, innocent and pure, she was Kikyo's better half.

As he watched her disappear, and his human friends glare death upon him, a sense of dread filled him. Kikyo would go, as she always did, once she figured out that admitting her feelings would be betrayal to her plans of revenge. Not to mention, she'd always felt vulnerable when others knew of her dependence on him.

And just as he figured, she turned away, using her weak arms to hoist her to her wobbling feet.

"Inuyasha, I do not understand you," she whispered to him. He turned to her slowly, golden orbs cleverly hidden behind his silver bangs. He saw her gazing in Kagome's direction, pity written on her face.

"You seek me, when what you want has been with you all along."

His head snapped up. He tried to get her to look at him, but she refused, instead focusing on Kagome's escape route.

"What do you mean? Kikyo I _**LOVE**_ you!" he yelled without caring others heard. "I don't care what happened fifty years ago! You being back is just a second chance!"

She was silent for a full minute, wherein she glanced at every present soul. Her eyes held a longing but also a release that disturbed him greatly.

"How genuine was our love, if were so quick to hate?" she asked finally meeting his boring gaze. His mouth fell open, and he started to shake all over.

_Is she letting me go? Is she saying that she no longer cares for me? What is she doing? She hates Kagome, so why would she willingly give her what we had!? Doesn't she know that I'd die for her! I'd go to hell with her! Why doesn't she see?!_

Kikyo turned with a frown towards the two disgusted onlookers.

"You're the reincarnation's friends?" she asked.

"Kagome is much more than just a reincarnation or jewel detector, Kikyo!" Sango hissed brandishing her boomerang. Inuyasha's clawed hand shot up.

"Don't you dare attack her!" he growled at the young exterminator. Sango's mouth twisted into a scornful smile.

"I don't take orders from you, half-breed," she shot, venomously at him. He'd never had such contempt directed at him, and it was enough to have him shake. But Sango put the weapon back, and turned on heel towards the camp site after her young friend.

"You're an idiot, ol' boy. Still ignorant on the ways of the world, and women. How could you long to be dead with her, instead of alive and happy with Kagome?" with an equal amount of disgusted hate, he followed Sango's stomping form.

Inuyasha finally rose from his undignified spot on the ground.

"Kikyo-"

"You gave it all up for me, didn't you?" she whispered, almost awe struck.

"Yea," he muttered, only partially guilty for breaking Kagome's heart and earning extreme loathing from what he'd started to see as his pack.

"The monk was right. You are an idiot."

Inuyasha's face fell as Kikyo, too, walked away from him, and into the quiet forest. Thoughts tumbled in his head. Kagome or Kikyo. Kagome or Kikyo. Kagome or Kikyo. Kagome or Kikyo. Kagome or Kikyo. Life or death?

* * *

Kagome had never felt so angry and low in her life. To be dissed for the dead. To be pushed away for a corpse, for something among the unliving. Her heart twisted painfully in her chest as feelings of betrayal flooded her senses.

_Inuyasha I love you. Why can't you see that? Why can't I take her place? Why can't you love me?_

**(End)**

* * *

**BGLI**

_Okay. That went well. I'm sorry for the delay. I my notebook, which contained my chapter outlines. So all my stories will be recieving an update. _

_Thanks for your patience. I'm sorry._


	6. Sesshomaru & Rin ::death::

**

* * *

**

**Love & Hate: The Collection**

_Unless By Force_

* * *

"You are a grown woman, it's time for you to leave."

Her mouth dropped open and her knees wanted to buckle. Before her stood the only man she'd ever come to know as father. Her savior and protector. The man she loved, Sesshomaru. Oh, she'd heard the stories of the other human wench who'd foolishly thought herself worthy of his love and attention...but she'd always wondered if possibly she'd been more. It he'd come to accept her as a daughter, as a friend.

There were nights when she witnessed him whimper in his sleep, and she'd gone to his side. In the mornings, she spoke of it not, and treated him none the different. There had been battles where he'd been hurt, and he patiently let her apply salve, before pushing her away again. And there were moments when his cold eyes softened, and his prideful shoulders stooped, and his mind was troubled with memories that haunted him. Oh there were days upon days, when he was visibly weaker. But she never loved him less. She never loved him less.

And now, he wanted her gone? Now he wished, after fifteen years of loyal servitude, he wanted her to go? Long removed were the childish pigtails, her hair now fell in lustrous waves. Her innocent eyes had long since suffered the rape of reality. She was a woman. Voluptuous and friendly, she'd caught the eyes of many human and, surprisingly, demon males. She pondered the possibility that could be the reason he was going to kick her out.

"But Sesshomaru-"

"Remember your place!" he snapped at her. Dumbfounded, she took a step back, immediately bowing her head and clasping her hands.

"Unless your forcefully move me, Lord Sesshomaru, I'll follow you to the ends of this earth," she whispered. His golden eyes widened at her bold words, and the sincerity that dripped from every vowel.

"Dare you refuse?" he hissed. She'd never heard him angry, and it scared her more than anything else. But her heart was troubled. She couldn't leave, oh not just yet. He had so much to teach her, and she him. She had to show him that love could be brought to a youkai, and that she could be more than a human one day. She wanted to show him that, she was indeed his daughter, no matter whose loins she originated from.

"You promised me, Sessho, you promised me," she whispered. His eyes only widened more. There was a secret agreement that she was to never bring up that morning. That faithful day five years ago, when side by side with his hanyou brother, when Naraku was returned to hell, he had sworn that he'd always protect his Rin.

"I know what this, Sesshomaru, has promised," he growled dangerously. Gulping and floundering on the thin ice she was skating, she smiled slowly.

"Than I repeat, only by force, can you make me leave-"

A horrible pain filled her body as fire scorched a way down her arm. All she knew that her beloved demon was doing something awful to her arm. Twisting it until the bones creaked and threatened to snap, and the flesh bruised beneath his claws.

"Leave by choice, or I will force you," he calmly stated. For the first time since she'd met Sesshomaru, she cried. Large, cold, tears flowing freely down his arm and her face.

"Rin loves Sessho-chan, Rin loves Sessho-chan" she whispered against the agony. Suddenly she was released, clutching herself on the ground. He was backing away from her, like a snake rearing to bite.

"Take it back."

His voice was a whisper.

"If I do than it's a lie!" she wailed cradling her wronged limb and watching him through misted eyes.

"Than lie!" he demanded of her.

"I won't!" she shook her head and turned away.

"Than so help me, Rin-"

"Why do you insist on pushing me! Why Sessho? Once, I could've sworn you loved me too!"

"Don't equate such pathetic emotions to this, Sesshomaru!" His voice was eerie, low. His stance was unfamiliar, provoked. Like a tiger crouched in a corner, fearing for their very existence. This was new to the girl. This.......hesitation. She feared he'd pull out his whip and kill her. She never knew what to expect...

"No matter. I love you, and I won't lie for you!"

Again she found her life hanging at a thread as his claw, glowing, started to sting the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Do you hate me so?"

She was released. He was leaving, his back to her. Rin didn't know what to do, but let him, her heart breaking inside her chest.

'Why now?'

* * *

Years had passed slowly since that night, and than decades. Rin waited, patiently, for him to return for her, like always in the past.

But he never came. And she never left, eventually building a hut on that very hill he meant to leave her.

She married. Her belly swelled and daughters and sons were born to her.

Her husband died. Her children died, until again, she was left waiting for her beloved demon to come.

Hope diminished, escaping like the other curses on mankind, from her personal Pandora's Box.

And like an angel, he was there as she lay dying on her bed. Old and gray, she had withered gracefully, keeping a straight spine and thin body. With brown eyes black in age, she stared upon him half-blind. He hadn't changed in sixty years. Arrogant and prideful, a look of pity was on his face.

"And as I lay dying, my lord visited," she whispered, fragile underneath the numerous blankets. To her surprise, he kneeled beside her, something completely new about him.

"You asked me once, to remember you"

She smiled at the familiar tenor of his voice. No, he hadn't changed, and that was how she wished it be.

"I didn't want to witness you die, Rin. And so I released you."

Ah, that she'd figured out herself. The anger he seemed to feel when he didn't see the little, pig-tailed girl running to greet him.

"I will forget this old corpse that you've become, but never the spirit of your days of young"

Another smile, a final peaceful grin as sleep claimed her weary soul. Though he heard her soft snoring, Tensusiga's insistence kept him talking, making his deepest feelings arise from his black heart.

"I do love you too......my Rin"

And that was it, she had gone, slipping into the realms of Nirvana without an ounce of pain, like he wished it be. Nothing was left to tie her to earth now that the words she so longed to hear, had reached her straining ears.

With a final pat to her gray head, he walked out.

"_Sesshomaru-sama?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Someday, when Rin dies.......will you promise not to forget about me?"_

**(End)**

* * *

Okay, a bit depressing. Not my best, but I can't really say my worse either.

That last quote is from Ep. 163 in the Inuyasha series. It just broke my heart and I had to write a story using it!

If anyone was wondering, We Can't Be Friends **IS **complete.

Just clearing the air.

**BGLI**


	7. Inuyasha & Kagome ::in the future::

**

* * *

Love & Hate: The Collection **

_**My Heart Will Go On **_

_**

* * *

**_

The only way she could honor his memory, was to live. That's what he wanted. He begged of her to continue, to marry, to be happy with someone else. He showed his devotion to her the moment he stepped before Naraku's attack. How could she die? How could she drag his final wish behind her, by mourning his death?

After thirty seven years of marriage, Higurashi Kagome spoke for the first time. Her wild tales of adventure, love, heartbreak and emotion had countlessly brought her daughters to tears. She'd cry with them, a distant fog in her eyes that whispered to some truth behind her ludicrous tales. After all, who could love someone like the imaginary Inuyasha, a dog-demon with a dysfunctional family and shady past?

The book publisher had come unannounced, banging on her door one Sunday morning. She had been halfway out of the door, on her way to evening mass when the balding man burst into her living room.

"Spare me a moment!" he begged of her. "Tell me your story!" he demanded. With a sigh, she recognized her eldest daughter's second husband, and decided that a moment of her time would not kill anyone.

"So, Jack is it, would you like to hear about Inuyasha?" she asked in a motherly tone. His face contorted in a disgusted smile, but he sat the small recorder on the coffee table between them.

"It's come to the attention of The A.R.G.J.F.A has-"

"That what?" she interrupted tapping her fingers lightly on the sofa. He cleared his throat and struggled to readjust his tie.

"The A.R.G.J.F.A-"

"And what is that?" she cut in for the second time. He gritted his teeth, fighting with the tie a bit longer. She smiled at him, almost laughing, brown eyes twinkling mischievously.

"The American Research Group of the Japanese Feudal Age is a group of college students studying the truth behind Japan's history," he quickly bit out. Kagome grinned at him one last time before a light, airy chuckle escaped her painted lips. She stood from her chair, clicking off the recorder before resettling herself.

"Look, Jack, it's been ages hon. Let's be civilized, breathe, relax, you can't be in that much of a hurry-"

"Actually I have to meet your husband in an hour," he complained looking down at his watch.

"Hojo? He'll be alright if you miss a meeting. I'll explain it to him later," she rose once again, turning the machine back on.

"So, some truth has been found in my wondrous little narrative, has it? Does someone actually believe in my fantasies of demons, monsters, magic and mikos now?" she whispered playfully. A ghost of a smile played on Jack's features, but he hurriedly scooped it off.

"I just need you to tell me what you've told Sango all her life," he whispered referring to her eldest daughter. Kagome's eyes lit up again, and she leaned excitedly towards the younger man.

"Those stories shall take years to take, child, but" she waved her hands in the air, seemingly trying to conjure up something "I can afford to give you the condensed version," that tell-tell sparkle had her entire physique appear to be glowing. Ease flooded his body, and he found himself relaxing in spite of his deep hatred for anything connected to his ex-wife.

"I would greatly appreciate it, ma'am" he answered moving the recorder closer towards her. Her youngest, little Kelilya, took that moment to come in with the coffee and chicken nuggets. After all, her mother believed the food was the best thing about living in America.

With greedy hands she piled a plate sky high with nuggets, pouring honey mustard and hot sauce on top. Jack looked on, highly amused, helping himself to the processed meat. He allowed her a few moments of intense snarfing, before shuffling briefly to make his presence re-known.

She looked up with mildly surprised dark orbs.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot all about you dear. Let's see, where do you want me to start?" She popped another piece into her mouth, careful not to smear her lipstick.

"Um, let's see" he shuffled through a stack of notes, skimming over them all until he came to a light blue page, "Oh, yeah, um.......the bones of unnatural large animals have been found. Some familiar, like goats, cats, and insects, but we've also found some that can't be identified. They're strange, unknown, and unheard of. There was also the discovery of this," he handed her a yellowed book.

With large eyes, she recognized the journal she'd given Inuyasha for Christmas. As sheltered as he was about his 'uniqueness', the little book was his friend when he couldn't express himself. It was where he could write all day, and he did, treating it like a comrade during a war. It supposedly harbored his deepest, darkest, secrets, his daydreams and nightmares. She knew that every time she made him mad he scribbled something down. She was sure references, negative or not, were also made about those around herself.

She'd always wanted to poke her nose inside of it, see what went through is head all day and all night, but he protected it as ferociously as he ever did her. And it stayed tucked in his haori, away from any greedy hands or wandering eyes.

She smiled down upon it. Now she had the chance, the time to get to his core, over 500 years too late. But there was also something else in there she was sure of. Heartache. Betrayal. Her heart had healed in the years pass, it had separated Inuyasha from her time, the place she really belonged. And that separation helped her say yes to Hojo when he proposed, and enabled her to love him as deeply as she once did a young, bitter youkai prince. She thrived on the memory that he had really cherished her. She survived knowing that something _did_ exist once upon a time, and that belief didn't need to be challenged by page upon page upon page of hateful words written in her name, comparisons to the woman she was reincarnated from, and most importantly, warm feelings towards her original copy.

Before the tears could come, she moved to place it on the coffee table, distancing herself from the temptation of infinite peace or suffering. She had greatly atoned for her sin, of her devotion to a demon. There need be no more anger. There was no need for any more hurt.

As she turned to thank him, he was already armed with more dead memories. A single piece of papaya parchment rested in his paw. "When I saw your name I immediately wondered if what you've told your children as bed time stories could've miraculously been actual events." She took it into her quivering hands, unable to deny herself a little peek.

Kagome stared incredulously at the old sheet. Hasty, messy scratch marks that she vaguely made out to be HORRIABLE Japanese became readable.

_Kagome,_

It read. Her dark brown eyes filled with tears so suddenly, it actually moved Jack to silence. Soft as the dewy dawn sky, she cried once recognizing the chicken scratch Inuyasha liked to call words.

_When you get this, you will be back home._ _What can I say? I survived._

It took all her strength not to drop the letter to the ground. With a startled squeak, she sunk back against the chair, her silver streaked hair flowing gently around her.

_Stupid girl, you should've known I don't die so easily. _

She could almost hear his voice, chiding with good humor. She could almost feel the warmth in his quirky, gioconda smile. Her smile was forced back into a grimpse as she noticed his usual bad grammar.

_I know I never got around to saying it, but I love you. Now don't go crying, because I know you like to do that, what happened is for the best. There are no mistakes, remember. Besides, you promised me something once upon a time. Dead or alive, I will hold you to it._

She was able to wipe away the tears long enough to actually laugh, though chocked and half forced, it was still a laugh.

_I miss you Kagome. I miss your smile and spunk. I miss the way your eyes shine in the moonlight and the way your hair waves in the wind. I miss your optimistic attitude. I miss getting 'sat'. I miss that flame in your eyes you used to get when I chased down the runt. I miss the sunshine you brought. I miss the fights we had. I miss protecting you and watching you sleep at night. I miss Shippo's insistent nagging of how to be nice to you. I miss your beauty. I miss not having to miss someone._

She instantly felt guilty. Inuyasha's wish was for her to live with no regrets, but he didn't do so himself? She wished to hold him and comfort him, but that wasn't possible.

_Live Kagome. That's all I can ask. Have pups and rear them well. Hunt down life's evils. Give someone the peace and happiness you gave me. You heart will go on without me._

It hadn't. Oh, if only he knew how much she missed him as well.

_Forgive this, I know it's not like me. I can't yell at you all the time can I? _

_But I believe that if for a day you become sad._

_For a moment you sink to the times that we had._

_If your mind betrays and the memories flood._

_Remember, for your future, I gave my life and my blood._

_As I shall go on living, and you shall too,_

_There won't be a second between us I'll rue._

_You gave me the chance to open my heart._

_You stayed by my side, loyal from the start._

_You loved me unconditionally, with all you possessed._

_Showering me in your love and tenderness._

_Forever will be a reminder of a lifetime of love._

_You were given to me like an angel, above._

_And each time I wake to the passing dawn, _

_My only hope is that your heart will go on._

_I want you to love me, and keep me forever._

_I refuse to leave you, not now and never._

_For you knew me then, and still gave your all._

_Smiling with real sweetness and always standing tall._

_We weren't promised eternity, but I can promise this, _

_My every breathing moment will be spent to reminisce._

_With a grin of pleasure and a spark that's just for you, _

_I can look back on the times where you took me through._

_I love you with everything that I could ever give._

_But if you share my feelings, all you can do is live._

She couldn't finish reading. Not through the tears, not through the pain. The paper was shaking, and then it was falling, resting between her tables, where her cat sat quietly. Kagome covered her face with her worn hands, crying shamelessly for the sincerity, for the purity. Inuyasha wasn't able to open up to her, not with such a wounded spirit. That she knew. But in his time of need, he'd called, and through the curiosity of the human mind, his need had come to her through a 500 year old letter.

For him, she accepted her husband's proposal thirty seven years ago on the day of her 25th birthday. Since then, six children had been born to her: Sango, Kagura, Kelilya, Souten, Keade, and Ayame. Her husband, dutiful and sweet, had allowed the slightly offbeat names and made no quarrels. For her, they brought a sense of completion, as the constant use of the voices of the past kept her memory sharp. She wished to remember until she died, the names and faces of those that knew her so well. Her soul had been left in Feudal Japan forty five years ago. She thought it had died once, after being struck a vicious blow by hanyou Naraku.

The proof they all were mistaken, laid on her floor, next to Pooky the cat. They had buried their friend when he had lived after all. It was enough to cause her tears to roll anew. She grieved for the pain he must've gone through. She grieved for all the years lost, that her six daughters didn't have silver hair and golden eyes.

She grieved.

Once Kagura had given the signal, Inuyasha, as well as hundreds of allies against the hell-raised Naraku charged the phantom palace. Valiantly they all fought. Many died. Many suffered. In the end, Naraku had been banished from the earth, and delivered back to hell where he came from. To Kagome, the lives of Sango and Inuyasha were the cost. After their demise, she cut her ties with feudal Japan.

When Hojo came to her at work, excited over his promotion to a prestigious American company, she had no qualms over packing up and leaving. Walking pass the well house every day had taken its toll on the healing process, and leaving it behind was too easy. Her mother had been enthusiastic. Her grandfather cackled with joy of the prospects of more children in the family. Her teenage brother whined about his sister abandoning him. But still, she left.

With the tears finally coming to an end, she tried to stop the blame game. Yes, she moved, but there was no way to know Inuyasha had lived.

Guilt and anger, sadness of overwhelming multitudes bathed her in the reminiscence of the silver haired boy that became her all. At night she dreamed. During the day she smiled, she danced and sometimes sang in genuine joy. But it wasn't done because she'd forgotten, but because she remembered. Each smile was smiled for him. Each song was sung for him, and each dance knew that somewhere, he watched.

The weeping stopped as suddenly as it started. With a little laugh she wiped her eyes, peeking at Jack from beneath her spectacles. He looked quite the uncomfortable one.

"I apologize for being rude," she whispered wiping her eyes with one sleeve. With a sniffle, she turned her aged eyes on him. He looked solemn, his eyes glued firmly to his pale hands.

"No problem at all," he muttered clicking on the little machine again. Kagome cleared her voice.

"I don't know where you want me to start," she absentmindedly spoke to herself. Jack raised his hand, as if in a classroom. She nodded her approval, used to being a teacher and used to him being a student.

"I remember the stories starting out with...**_I was fifteen when_**-"

"Yes, you're right. I was fifteen when I first met the hanyou deemed Inuyasha. My brother, Souta, was afraid that the cat had gotten in the well house. It was my birthday, and I was feeling charitable to the little runt. I had gone, ignoring the tingling in the depths of my soul. Suddenly, as I turned to leave, long, ghostly feeling limbs pulled me back into the old Bone Eaters well-"

"I'm sorry," he clicked off the annoying, whirring machine. He suppressed his annoyance, squeezing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. Kagome stared patiently, wondering why he'd stopped the story. "This research is on the demon, Inuyasha. Apparently, records taken during the feudal age marked him a young demon lord. Written accounts of anything during this time are rare, but it seems an uprising about him was emphasized. He was given the credit for destroying a great evil, and his disappearance from these records marks the time around the reemergence into the more civil times, when humans took over." He stopped, obviously further annoyed by her baffled expression.

Noticing his ruffled feathers, she immediately ruffled her own. "Well, you asked me to start and that's the beginning. But, if you want the rushed version-"

"I didn't mean to offend-"

"Too late pup," she growled at him. Hackles up, her Kagome glare burst through, and she regarded him with some annoyance of her own. "I was getting there, child, now be quiet!" she finished.

"Yes ma'am," his face flushed in embarrassment. With a little 'Humph', Kagome waved her index finger in the air, seemingly trying to call back her patience.

"As I was saying-Don't you want to turn the thingy on?" she asked sharply. He turned a bright beet red, fumbling with the buttons until a resounding click announced that it was running again. "Better. Well, Inuyasha was sleeping......."

* * *

Alone, at last. 

With a little smile to no one in particular, Kagome closed the door behind Jack, waving through the curtained windows as he sped off in his car. With a tired sigh, she realized that she utterly and completely missed mass. No matter. Christianity wasn't really her thing, she knew that. After hearing so many scriptures and preachings based on fearing, and realizing demons were Satan's puppets, she knew that to the Christians, she was damned. Far gone. She'd lost her heart to one. If associating with one was a sin, than what she'd done went against every commandment. No, it wasn't truly for her.

Still dressed in the soft brown skirt and camisole, she returned to the sitting room, to rest her weary flesh. As she sank, gratefully into the cushion, the book caught her eye. Jack had insisted she keep it, they had photographed the entire thing, and even the Japanese linguist couldn't make out such awful written work making her wonder.....

She grabbed it without really thinking, to think was to return it to the table and stay curious. She caressed the cover, brown, moldy, and telling of its age, it meant no less than a chunk of diamond or gold.

_We weren't promised eternity, but I can promise this,   
__My every breathing moment will be spent to reminisce._

With a soft whisper for courage, she opened the first page, ignoring the groan of protest from its rusty hinges and the dirt marring up her best Sunday dress. The first page was adorned with a simple doodle, a hilarious drawing that couldn't have been made by anyone but Shippo himself.

With a smile she looked down upon herself in a pink, cat looking costume with ears. Her mouth was opened wide in a scream, and Inuyasha was biting the dust, a little furry creature, also know as Shippo, sat laughing on a rock close by. She chuckled to herself, flipping the page yet again.

In eloquent, practiced letters _My World_, was written on the cover. The letters, noticeably mature and older, brought her attention to the little note added to the bottom. _To Kagome._

With a knot tight in her belly, she flipped again.

_I can't believe that damn wolf came sniffin around again! Aint he got something else better to do? And why is Kagome always encouraging him? Is she mine or what? Confusing wenches._

_Miroku and Sango disappeared last night and came back smelling like each other. Wish they'd stop sneakin around like I can't figure out what's going on._

Kagome stifled a giggle. She noticed their disappearance several time in the first few weeks after Christmas.

However, the words continually grew harder and harder to make out, smear marks and years of wear had taken its toll. She flipped through dejectedly, waiting for the words to clear up, and finally it did.

_Ever since Kagome left, a hole in my heart won't heal. I told her to live, but can I?_

She felt her heart skip a beat; the time span between these clear, honest, readable words must've been quite some time.

_Sango had Kyokai today, cute kid. I was surprised when she reached for me, and not her daddy. Miroku asked me how it felt to be an uncle. Damn good. Damn good._

She would've been surprised if it wasn't something bound to happen. The name was beautiful, fit for a little girl.

_Kyokai hid this, couldn't find the damn thing. Haven't written in a wile. Too painful. If Kagome was here, she wouldn't believe it. Shiori the little bat demon, sought me out. She's gotten pretty, now she's eighteen and needs someone to help her fight of the lusting demons._

The doorbell jarred Kagome from her journey through time. With quick movements, she briskly walked to the door, pulling it open with a sweet smile. Her middle child, Souten, walked in with large shopping bags in hand.

"Mommy! Hi! I expected dad to be home, he asked to pick up a few new things for the ball this year......" Kagome's mind drifted to the little insights to Inuyasha's mind. The short, uninformative sentences sounding enough like him it almost scared her, as if his voice and personality jumped from the page.

"......I sent Yume and the baby to Joseph's parents, they're taken care of. Oh, I found this at the store and thought you might like it, with your wild stories and all," she pulled out a band of purple beads. With wide eyes Kagome ran her fingers over them. They belonged to several different necklaces, adornments of some sort, but the ones at the end jumped out. They were the same one's Kagome removed from Inuyasha's neck in his last moments with her.

"Where did you get these?" she whispered. Souten looked up with confused eyes.

"The antique store got in a shipment of artifacts deemed useless from Japan, I got a lot of things mom. They're just things not old enough to be worth anything," she passed her the large brown bag, letting her sort through the junk. There was nothing else she recognized. With the beads and the book trapped tight in her embrace, she slowly walked up the stairs to her room.

The darkness soothed her headache. Too much action for an old woman. She placed the book on her nightstand and the beads around her neck.

_"Kagome?" _Soft like summer rain, the voice called her from the dark. She whipped around towards the door, and made herself hold back a scream. Against the light in the hallway, a murky, cloud shaped Inuyasha stared back at her. She felt her knees become jello, as she used the bed for support. He moved closer.

_"I missed you,"_ she shook her head. It was another dream, right? It was just a dream.

"Who are you?" Dumb question, she knew who he was. The cloud became clearer, and the translucent figure of Inuyasha stared deftly at her. She felt her body tremble, a rush of emotions.

_"Stupid girl. You know who I am."_ His ghostly fingers, abnormally long, reached for her own. He was beside her before she had a chance to think, leaning down and embracing her. The warmth that flooded her body removed the theory of this being nothing more than a figment of her imagination. This was real, and it scared her.

"Inuyasha? Really, is it you?" Timid and quiet, she pulled herself to her knees, her old face close to his.

_"Please come with me," _he whispered. _"I can't stand to be without you any longer. Nirvana has reserved a place for us. Come with me, please."_

No more waiting. No more crying or wondering. She chanced a peek at the rusted journal on her bed. When she turned, he was gone.

The tears came with a purpose, a vengeance, twisting the room into a colorful blur. He had asked for her to live, to be great. He had begged she honor his memory by being strong. She wiped her eyes and forcefully smiled.

For him her heart went on. For him she'd breathe again.

**(End)**

* * *

_**BGLI**_

**_I loved this. By far, out of every one-shot I've ever attempted; I like this one the most. _**

_**Please, tell me what you think. **_


End file.
